mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Composer Island
About thumb|left|Some example. Insert the full one empty one. Composer Island is an Island added in the My Singing Monsters 2.0.3 Update on November 17, 2016. What sets it apart from other Islands, however, is that- like the name suggests- the player can create their own Monster song. It is unlocked at Level 20. To edit a Monster's song, the player must first purchase a Monster that they want to compose a song for. All Single Element Monsters cost 2,000 , all Double Element Monsters cost 4,000 , all Triple Element Monsters cost 8,000 , and all Quadruple Element monsters cost 16,000 . Multiple Monsters of the same species can be placed on Composer Island. More songs to use may be purchased for 50 each. Indigenous Monsters The Monsters of Composer Island are of the Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, and Water Elements. Monsters on Composer Island may be biggified as well. Rocks and Trees Composer Island has no rocks or trees to clear. Music Composer Island does not have official music. Created by the player, Composer Island's song can vary immensely. The default tempo for Composer Island is 120 beats per minute. The Island's default key and time signature are C Major/A Minor and 4/4, respectively. Castle Upgrades Composer Island does not require castle upgrades. However, Composer Island has a maximum of 40 Beds. In addition, monsters now only consume one bed on this island. Creating a Song To create a song for a Monster, tap on the Monster you would like to create a song for and click the Compose button. A screen that looks like a musical sheet will appear. From here, the player can edit things like the key signature, the time signature, and the song's tempo. To create a sound, tap on any of the lines present on the musical sheet. On the sheet, there is a staff with seven sections (nine, if you include the top and the bottom lines, though these cannot be tapped on). After tapping on the staff, your Monster's egg should appear where you tapped. It is important to note that you cannot have two notes in the same column. After you are done experimenting, press the Save button to save your song. When you get back to the Island, the Monster should start playing your custom song. If you are not content with the song you have created, you may edit said song. You can remove a Monster's song by pressing the Clear button, or load and save tracks by pressing the Load Track and Save Tracks located in the top left corner of the screen. You can show other Monster tracks by pressing the Show & Hide button near the Load Track and Save Track buttons, which will display Eggs from other Monsters on the musical scoring (they are only shadows to avoid confusion, however). Do note that selling all of a species of monster will lose your monster's music. Notes Composer Island is the very first island that has any Monster take up only one bed. Composer Island is a very, very unique aspect to be introduced into My Singing Monsters. It is the first Island of its kind, and mostly eliminates the need to use editing programs and video software to create custom songs. Composer Island is currently the Island that takes the most time to unlock. It is unlocked at Level 20, a noteable milestone as well. In addition, Level 20 unlocks new items and Monsters, like the Wubbox. Category:Islands